Blind to the Light
by intofire101
Summary: What will Buffy do when her life becomes a nightmare, and the one person holding her up leaves with no intention of ever retuning to Sunnydale.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately)

A/N: hey this is a new area for me so just please let me know how it is going I'm really tentative about this story. Please R&R

Much love intofire101 ;)

Prologue: the problem

What can a person do when their life is a nightmare, they are constantly in danger, and the only person holding them up leaves the country? This is the question Buffy Summers was pondering while she sat awake in bed.

He was gone. It took more time than it should have for her to realize her life was over and pointless with out him. As realization swept over her she started to cry. Dawn stood outside the door listening to the almost silent sobs wracked her sisters body. Buffy had always been so strong, but what now?


	2. The Darkness at the End of the Tunel

Disclaimer: I think I did this already but it doesn't hurt to do it again. I don't own anything wish I did but the honor goes to Joss and Mutant Enemy etc. If anything is for sale let me know I'm looking for a new toy.

A/N: I want to apologize to people who are waiting for new chapters my computer hard drive crashed over Easter and I had the first chapter for angels on earth typed and it was wonderful and I know you would have loved it, but all 10 pages were lost and I don't have my computer back so I stole my sisters and will be typing what I can when I can but it will be little and slow till I get my comp back. I need review on this story it is a good idea I promise.

Much love,

Intofire101 ; )

There was a light tap on her door. Slowly Buffy got up to answer it. She wiped her eyes and tried to gather her composure as she moved across the room. The handle turned and opened a crack. Giles was standing at the barrier to her room. He peered around the door apprehensively.

"Buffy?" He spoke quietly but his voice was strong as always.

"Oh Giles!" Buffy couldn't hold back the tears that stung the back of her eyes. She started to cry with her head resting against his chest. Her tears flowed down her face and started to penetrate the material of his shirt. She clung to him as if he would disappear if she didn't hold him tight enough.

"Why Giles? Why did he leave? Why do they always leave?" She was just so sick of people leaving her. Angel, Riley, her dad, and every other guy who meant anything to her left and she didn't know why.

"Not everyone leaves Buffy. I'm still here and so is Xander. We sill never leave you. I know it hurts, but it will get better I promise." He watched her Body shake with the power of her sorrow and prayed that God would give him the strength to help bring her back from the darkness. He stroked her blonde head playing the supportive father, but knew she needed her space. He sat her down on the bed and turned to leave the room.

"You're wrong." Buffy's voice was stern. "Everyone leaves Giles in the end the slayer is always alone. Death is my gift and I don't want to inflict it upon the ones I love. I'm leaving in two weeks. Don't try and change my mind." Something inside Buffy had snapped. She had hurt so much for so long that her emotions had run dry, and she couldn't feel anymore. Giles was worried, but not surprised by her declaration. He had gone through the same kind of deserted lonely feeling when Jenny died, and again when Olivia left.

"How is she?" Willow asked when Giles came down stairs.

'I've never seen her worse. I don't know if she can come back to us this time. Dawn you did the right thing calling me, thank you." Dawn was sitting on the couch curled up in the fetal position next to Tara.

"I thought Buffy would be happy that he left personally." Xander never had liked the fact that Buffy was with that creep in the first place.

"Xander have some compassion! She loved him; he loved her too. Don't let your petty little problems with him get in the way of Buffy's well fare!" It was the first time Dawn had spoken since she called Giles early that morning.

"Please don't fight, the important thing right now is to keep Buffy here in Sunnydale. If she leaves the whole world is going to be in danger and none of our problems will even matter." Tara was right and they all knew it, but the only way to get Buffy to stay was to bring Spike back.


End file.
